A Simple Loss
by The Eevee Lover
Summary: People think winning is nice, but you can earn just as much experience when losing. May learns this the hard way. And of course, Drew's mouth just has to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. ContestShipping Oneshot!


**For a friend of mine ;) Welp, enjoy~!**

 **Disclaimer: No Pokémon for me...**

She watched in shock as her starter Pokémon fainted in front of her. The monitor above her changed, showing a picture of the winner of the contest. The crowd roared in cheers as the judges declared the winner, some of them screaming his name loudly. The person on the other side of the field flicked his green hair like he always did, increasing the crowd's cheers, making the noise loud enough to go through the girl's ears.

Returning her Fire Type into its respectful Pokéball, she sighed, watching as the crowd went into a frenzy. Making eye contact with the winner for a split second, she saw him smirk, making her even more frustrated. She turned on her heel and slowly walked out of the field, accepting her loss dissapointingly.

The boy, though, watched from a distance as she walked away. The judge smiled kindly and handed him his ribbon, reminding him how it was his last ribbon and he could finally enter the Grand Festival. Waving to the huge crowd of people one last time, he returned his own Pokémon into its Pokéball, walking out of the battle field.

An image of May suddenly appeared in his mind, and he began to think of many ways to congratulate her, even though she lost. Grabbing the rose he was keeping to give to her, he walked out of the Contest Hall, looking for a certain brunette. Spotting her on a bench, he walked towards her confidently, replaying the words he was going to say to her in his mind, while holding her rose behind his back.

Standing in front of her, he cleared his throat, forcing her to look up at him. _All you have to do is say: 'You did pretty well out there. It was a great battle' And that's it._ He thought to himself, smirking his signature smirk at her.

"I did really great out there, right? I totally deserved this ribbon," Of course, his mouth disagreed to what he wanted to say, as usual. Eyes slightly wide at what he said, he stared at her, waiting for her reaction.

Her eyes slowly started to water, and she stood up from where she was sitting on the bench. Pointing a finger accusingly at him, she screamed, "You know what, Drew?! I'm done with you! You're always here to tease me when I lose! Well, I'm sick of it! Never talk to me again!" With that, she dashed in the direction of the city, leaving him staring in shock at nothing in particular. The rose he was hiding behind his back was limp, with no purpose anymore.

Knocking himself out of his trance, he ran to the direction where she had dashed off, occasionally screaming her name, even though he knew she wouldn't respond. While he was running, a single rain drop fell on his nose, forcing him to stop in his tracks. He reached his hand out, and more and more drops of rain started falling, before they began pouring down mercelissely. He sighed in defeat, watching a few people running about here and there, looking for shelter from the downpour. However, this didn't stop him from apologising to the brunette.

Luckily, he had brought an umbrella with him, just for a scenario like this one. He spotted the girl sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, noticing how she was crying her eyes out, even though it was raining. The green-haired boy towered the umbrella over her head, watching as she had to look up to see the source. She groaned after noticing who it was, dropping eye contact. "What do you want?" He sat next to her, the umbrella still over both of their heads.

"I'm here for you." He said simply, getting ready to apologize.

"Well I don't want to see you!" May said rather harshly, but Drew ignored her.

"I'm here to apologize. I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it." Silence enveloped them quickly,not counting with the rain, and they were both staring off into the distance.

"..You always tease me. Why?" She finally turned to look at him, and he did the same. They stared at each other's for a few seconds, but Drew broke it, staring at the ground.

"I always want to compliment you, but my mouth never lets me." He sighed, and May noticed how he was truly telling the truth.

She smiled, watching the rain drops crash into the ground, "I forgive you." With that, she motioned him to stand up, and they both did at the same time, walking back to the Contest Hall under the safety of the umbrella. While they did, Drew entwined his free hand with her own, still not making eye contact. Which he was grateful for, since May couldn't see how much he was blushing.

"May?"

"Hm?" She turned her attention to him, though he was too busy staring at his shoes.

"I wanted to give you this before." He let go of her hand, grabbing the same rose he kept for her and reached it out for her to grab. The brunette did, smelling the sweet scent of the flower. Compared to the many other roses he gave her, this one was special to her.

"Thank you, Drew." She saw Ash, Brock and her brother in the Contest Hall, and she waved at them to show that she was okay. She suddenly haulted, making the boy stop and stare at her in confusion.

"Thanks, Drew! Bye!" With that, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and hurried into the Hall, where the Contest was previously held, while ignoring the many rain drops that landed on her. Waving at him, she walked inside with everyone, (While ignoring how much Max was teasing her), and secretly thanked herself for losing just this one time.

 **My first attempt on ContestShipping. I thought it was a** **pretty cute drabble ^^ Anywho, please R &R! They're very appreciated! ****PEACE!**


End file.
